1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to methods, systems, or apparatuses relating to adjusting a brightness level of at least a portion of a backlight of a display device.
2. Information
Backlights may be used as a light source in display devices, such as televisions, handheld devices, computer devices, or the like. Traditionally, backlights tended to provide a relatively constant or uniform intensity of light to a display panel. For example, light intensity for such backlights is typically uniform or constant spatially and temporally. More recently, however, backlights using local diming technology have been developed. In general, local diming approaches allow for brightness adjustment of specific portions of a backlight of a display device, such as adjusting a brightness of one or more luminescent bodies disposed on a backlight.
Depending on an environment in which display devices may be utilized, ambient light incident or around a display device may affect a viewer's ability to view an image on such a device. As just some examples, ambient light conditions may be such that an image on a display device may be cumbersome to view, cause viewer fatigue, exaggerate undesirable display characteristics, such as the “halo” effect, or occasion similar issues. Accordingly, there may be a desire to continue to develop approaches or techniques which may potentially mitigate undesirable display characteristics or improve display characteristics which are believed to be desirable.